


Try to be perfect

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: What if, things will be different from the real case.Supercorp was my stress reliever.Cant help to think and write more.Hope you like it.





	Try to be perfect

".....Lcorp...." Typing with confusion.  
Kara is making an article and Cat Grant is forcing her to do so. It was her biggest break, Kara trying to make it perfect. But how could she begin, she never almost see this Lena Luthor. But she think, this is different this time.  
"Hey, Winn. Can you give me a reservation for two?" Kara asked.  
"Sure, to whom?" Winn chuckles.  
"What? This is about the job. Okay."   
"Okay..." Winn is finding a place to dine.  
"Its me and this Lena Luthor." Kara is reading some headlines about Lena.  
"Whoah, wait, you want some interview to this new woman in town? Shes dangerious and she is a Luthor. This cant be good to you Kara." Winn explained.  
"Why, does anyone cared? Im on the dangerious job ever. As Kara Danvers and Supergirl. So, now, can you please, give me reservations."  
"Sure. But when Alex will know. Im out."  
"Okay." Kara assured.

When there is smoke there is fire.  
Kara felt something not unsual.  
That night, Kara prepare her things to get some information why she wanted to be on National City. She want to dug up on something that so very convincing.  
But she was nervous, she doesnt know what to say. The turtle neck that she wears makes her uncomfortable.   
As Lena Luthor comes in, her eyes becomes big like "wow".  
"You must be....." Lena asked for confirmation.  
"Im Kara Danvers. Catco Magazine. Ms. Luthor...?"  
"Call me Lena."   
And the two sitdown and start to eat diner.  
Kara cant help her eyes stares on this beautiful woman, she ever see. Her eyes were sharp that every looks she could die.  
"Are you okay? Ms. Danvers?" Lena asked.  
"Yeah, im fine." Kara catching her breathe.  
"Why you want to see me? Arent you scared?" Lena begin the conversation.  
"For that, yes.... um... why do you want to stay on National City? I mean, i dont mean about your brother and everything." Kara is out of her league.  
"I want to make a name outside of my family. Yet still im a Luthor. Try hard to convince people that not all Luthors are bad."  
Kara start to get intrest but cant help stare her. She never heard what Lena said because she was destructed.  
"So do you believe in me?"   
"Sorry?" Karas absent minded.  
"Your not listening to what ive said. Something bothers you?" We can make another arrangement with this."  
"Sure.. if thats okay?" Kara wanted to see her again.  
"Okay. Same time same place. And dont forget. Bring your attention to me. Seems like your floating." Lena frankly speaking.

Next day at Catco.   
Cat Grant is upset. No new gossip.  
"Keira....." Ms. Grant loud voice is heard in the intire building.  
"Yes, Ms. Grant?"  
"Where is it? You promise me, youll gonna bring Lena Luthor to my table fresh from the garden. So where is it?"  
"Sorry Ms. Grant. I already had an appointment tonight....with her. I promise, im gonna do this right."  
"Kara, can you tell me whats happening? If you want to be a reporter, youll get information in anyway at once. Time cant be rewind. Ms. Danvers. You must know that."  
"Sorry. Ms. Grant. I promise you, tomorrow, you had her."

At the restaurant.   
Winn cant help to asked.  
"What happened last night? Didnt she came?"  
"She came. Winn."  
"Then what happened? Why you cant do a report?"  
"Winn, im trying.... but i ...cant..."  
"What do you mean you cant? I was looking hard for reservation but you make nothing"  
"Tonight i promise. It just.... she is really beautiful."  
Winn looked Kara up and down. It mean something.  
"My god, your a lesbian?" Winn chuckles. "This is why your not in to me?"  
"Im not gay," Kara with a loud voice.  
"Okay, calm down. Then tell me? I know you can do a thing just once. But why you lose the count?"  
"I dont know." Kara drink her coffee.  
Later on Alex and Maggie came in.  
"Kara, you eat to much of potstickers today, are you okay?" Alex asked her while finding a space on the table.  
"So must talked to your sister. My time is up. Im gonna need to find her a reservation again." Winn leave.  
"You had a date?" Maggie asked.  
"No, it wasnt a date." Kara begin so defensive.  
"Okay, what is it?" Alex asked her sister.  
"Im going to see Lena Luthor tonight." Kara cant lie.  
"Wow, true? Youll gonna see Lex Luthor's sister? And are you sure that i'll let you do that?"  
"Its my job. Alex. Nothing personal."  
"That people are dangerious. They are not like what you are expected. They can kill if they want to. So its a no."  
Maggie make a stand between them.  
"Hey... dont believe in you sister so much, you can do whatever you want. Alex, shes.not a kid anymore. And besides, it was part of her job. My job were dangerious too. And you also."  
"What does it mean? Are you close with each other now?" Alex became jealous.  
"No, i was saying that she can do whatever she want. Shes Supergirl nothing will happened to her." Maggie is very supportive.  
"You tell her?" Kara is upset. "You promise..."  
"Im sorry. Im very inlove with her, cant lie."  
"I hate you." Kara is acting like a kid and leave her sister and Maggie.  
"See. She hates me now?" Alex drink Kara's coffee because of stress.  
"Come on Danvers. It will pass later."

That night, it was diner again between a Luthor and a Super, i mean Danvers.  
Kara changed her clothing like a real carrer woman. And Lena wears a dress that so destructive.  
"Lena, why do you want to stay here at National City?"  
"Same question Ms. Danvers."  
"Oh god. Sorry. My mistake. I was starting.to be a good reporter."  
"Thats fine, everyone has a fresh start. Just ask what do you want to ask about me." Lena was like the glamouros model on the front page magazine. Thats why Kara ask this to her.  
"Why are you so beautiful? Cant help to ask."  
Lena turns quiet for a moment. She thought, this reporter will ask her about her plans for the future.  
"Oh my god. Im sorry. I didnt mean to ruin this." Kara is very guilty.  
Lena smiled at her then said.  
"Im trying to be perfect. Sorry to be a distruction,"  
"Oh, no. Can we start again?" Kara wanted to change the topic.  
"Sure Ms. Danvers."  
"Thank you. This is really important to me if you dont mind."  
Then they have a proper talk. Lena tells her story to this reporter with no doubt. Everything Kara wanted to know. And she really loves how Lena talked. Until both of them left.

At the Danvers apartment. Alex is quietly stares her sister.  
"What?" Kara sitdown after doing her rounds as Supergirl.  
"What happened to you, did you win to a lottery? Look like you hit a jackpot."  
"Nothing." Kara denied but she still blush.  
"Oh i remember, you had a date. Winn tell me something," Alex hugged her. "Im so proud of you Kara."  
Kara get confused. "What are you doing?"  
"Nothing. Im just showing you that no matter what im here to support you."  
"Your weird."  
"Everyone is weird when they fall in love. Kara."

 

To be continued......


End file.
